1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel exercise device to assist in strengthening the stomach muscles of a user. 2. Background Art
Many people are enthusiastically involved in physical fitness programs, some of which programs simply involve programs of regular walking. At the other end of the spectrum of physical fitness programs are commercial fitness centers which may have very expensive physical training equipment for use by their customers. Many of these fitness centers operate near their capacity to fill the needs of their customers. This situation has led to the popularity of home fitness machines which are convenient to use and which are considerably more accessible than the equipment in commercial fitness centers.
Situps are among the most popular exercises, increasing the mid-body and upper-body strength while burning calories. However, most good exercise machines are prohibitively expensive and, in any case, offer few positions for performing situps.
Some attempts to provide devices to assist in performing situps have been made, as described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 695,538, issued Mar. 18, 1902, to De Clairmont, describes a foldable exercising machine which includes an elongate horizontal bed with a vertical foot board at one end thereof. The footboard includes means to hold the feet of a user thereagainst to assist the user in performing situps. This device permits situps with the user's feet in only one position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,905,019, issued Apr. 25, 1933, to Turner, describes an exercising apparatus which includes a horizontal base with foot boards rotatably attached to one end thereof, each of the foot boards having an elastic strap attached thereto. A user sits on the base with the user's feet inserted in straps on the foot boards, grasps the distal ends of the elastic straps, and simulates a rowing motion. This device permits some exercising of the stomach muscles, but does not give them the degree of workout achieved with situps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,510, issued Jul. 3, 1984, to Pertshuk, describes an exercising apparatus which includes a panel attached to a vertical wall, the panel having mounted thereon Velcro hook-type patches. A user places on his feet foot-ankle supports having Velcro loop-type patches secured to the soles thereof. The user then lies on the floor near the wall and secures his feet to the panel on the wall by engaging the opposing Velcro patches. The user can now perform "right-angle" situps. This device requires attachment to a wall and permits performing situps only when the user's feet are parallel to the wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,180, issued Dec. 16, 1986, to Kaya, describes an exercise device for performing situps which includes a frame having disposed therein foot restraints, calf restraints, thigh restraints, and a seat, with each of the foregoing elements being adjustable in terms of position and inclination within the frame. This device permits a variety of foot positions, but is relatively complicated, and therefore, relatively expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,626, issued Nov. 29, 1988, to Gallagher, describes a situp support device which has a first portion clamped to the lower edge of a door. A second portion of the device is disposed flat on a floor next to the door. A user inserts his feet in straps on the second portion and performs bent knee situps. This device requires attachment to a door and permits performing situps only when the user's feet are parallel to the floor.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a stomach muscle builder which is simple and permits performing situps with the user's feet in either vertical or horizontal positions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a stomach muscle builder which is self-contained.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a stomach muscle builder which is economically and simply constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.